


Dustin 10: Hero of Stigmata

by Dustinfantastic1337



Series: Dustin 10 [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Action, Breastfeeding, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Multi, Self-Insert, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: Dustin, Kibbles, Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie get sucked into the world of Seikon no Qwaser through a quartz portal in a forever knight castle. Watch as they enroll to St. Mihailov Academy and fight off evil Qwasers. Ben, Dustin and Nega Dustin will be getting harems.





	1. Welcome to St. Mihailov Academy

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

**Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived)**

**Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi)**

**Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba**

* * *

**Ben and Julie Age: 15**

**Kibbles Age: 18**

**Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Welcome to St. Mihailov Academy**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**YELLING**"

**Alien Database/Terminology**

_ **Foreign Language** _

* * *

**Bellwood**

Dustin, Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Julie and Ship were investigating a quartz portal found in a lab by the forever knights. We were wandering what the forever knights would want this fore.

"Why those tin cans want this is beyond me. " Ben said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kibbles said with a nod.

"Ship ship." Ship nodded his head as he agreed.

And out of warning the portal activates for no reason. They couldn't find nothing to hold onto and got sucked into the portal.

* * *

**St. Mihailov Academy**

At St. Mihailov Academy in the campus church were two individuals both praying. The first had dark red hair and wore a uniform consisting of a white blouse with a blue skirt that also covered the shirt she also wore knee high socks and black shoes, beside her was the bags one which carried her training bamboo sword.

The person next to her had wavy dark blue hair with a kind innocent look on her face wearing a slightly altered version of her friend since she wore white socks and a red ribbon instead of a black one round her neck. It was also worth mentioning that her breast seemed to be three times the size of her friends since the fabric of her blouse seemed to be stretched out.

The red haired one stood up opening her eyes to reveal her purple orbs as she remembered the words of her care giver 'Come Mafuyu, Tomo it's time to pray' the red haired girl known as Mafuyu had a sad look on her face as she remembered being carried by the man she saw as her father into the church.

'_Isn't it wonderful? An Icon is also The Window of Eternity. We can pass through this icon and see the world of god_' he had told them as they gazed upon a painting. One day, Uncle, Tomo's father, left leaving only a letter saying "Please don't worry about me" and disappeared' thought Mafuyu.

'_Where could he have gone?_' she wondered to her self as she took out the watch he had left her "Alright, Tomo it's time to go" she told her friend picking up her bag but looking her over she saw that Tomo had apparently fallen asleep.

"I really can't believe this girl" she said pulling out her kendo "Wake Up!" she shouted lightly bopping her on the head waking her.

* * *

**Later**

A few minutes later the two were walking to the main campus "You're so mean Mafuyu-chan" said Tomo rubbing her head while her breast giggled as she rushed forward. "It's a punishment out of love" she called back.

Tomo "Ehhh-ed" in confusion "You've been absent from school for three days. You have to be on time of the first day of your return" she told her friend/sister as she whined not wanting to. "And didn't Uncle always used to say: Being the daughter of the headmaster, you shouldn't be late or absent from school" she continued smiling.

Thinking about it for a moment Tomo put a big warm smile on her face and waved "Thank you Mafuyu-chan" she said as her friend laughed. However they noticed a young woman around their age in a long black dress that looked as though were part of a religious wear. She had brown hair with two locks of hair sticking out and also had green eyes and a cross around her neck. She was currently tending to the flower beds but didn't seem to have any kind of expression on her face.

There was also a group with two who seemed to be new students or something. The first one was a young man brown hair, hazel blue eyes, wearing a green tee shirt with black sleeves, blue jean shorts and a pair of glasses. He also had what looks like a green gauntlet with an hourglass shape as a faceplate. Beside him was a man looking somewhat like him but with gray hair, a purple and white version of the first ones shirt, and purple jeans. The third was a boy about their age with a green coat with a black circle with the number ten on the side and a black tee shirt underneath, blue beams, green eyes and brown hair. He had a green wrist watch with an hourglass on the faceplate, the same one as the one on the gauntlet the first one was wearing. The a girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink hoodie and a white skirt. And the final one was another girl a little thick but not to fat, had green eyes, orange hair in a ponytail looking like a curl, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a matching skirt. Her chest size was just as big as Tomo's.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

We woke up and we noticed we were near what looks like a religious academy. We decided to check out the place to get some answers on where we are. Kibbles and Nega Dustin put on their human disguises to avoid suspicion We walked hoping to find someone until we spotted a young woman around Ben and Julie's age in a long black dress that looked as though were part of a religious wear. She had brown hair with two locks of hair sticking out and also had green eyes and a cross around her neck. She was currently tending to the flower beds but didn't seem to have any kind of expression on her face.

We went to ask her on where we are and hoping she can help us but we heard someone.

"Thank you Mafuyu-chan." Said a girls voice.

We looked to see a girl with dark red hair and purple eyes. She wore a uniform consisting of a white blouse with a blue skirt that also covered the shirt she also wore knee high socks and black shoes, beside her was the bags one which carried her training shinai.

The girl next to her had wavy dark blue hair and red eyes with a kind innocent look on her face wearing a slightly altered version of her friend since she wore white socks and a red ribbon instead of a black one round her neck. It was also worth mentioning that her breast seemed to be three times the size of her friends since the fabric of her blouse seemed to be stretched out. She was exactly the same but size as Kibbles. The red headed girl then noticed the girl with the flowers and us.

Stopping to take a look the red head went to the nun while Tomo managed to trip sending her flying revealing her panties that had a picture of a tulip on them "Tulip" said the woman holding a pot of tulips. "Good morning Teresa-chan" the red headed girl greeted "Oribe Mafuyu…san" she replied.

While the red head known as Mafuyu was talking to the woman named Teresa, I decided to help the poor bluenette onto her feet.

"Here. Need some help?" I said as I offered my hand to her which she blushed and smiled before grabbing my hand. I helped her up to spare her of her embarrassment.

"Thank you." Tomo said with a face that I could help but admire being so cute. Now it was my turn to blush bit I quickly shook it off. "You're welcome."

Mafuyu then turned to us and smiled. "Well hey there. Are you guys new here, we never seen you here before?" Mafuyu asked us.

"Yeah. Were transfer students from America. We were hoping to get some information on this place and since you to attend here," I said gesturing to the academy, "We were hoping you can help us out. We were gonna ask the girl you call Teresa but things happen for a reason." I finished and started our introductions. "My name is Dustin Hogan." Then Nega Dustin stepped in. "I'm his twin brother Justin Hogan (his alias)." Then Ben came up. "The names Ben. Ben Tennyson." Then Kibbles walked up. "I'm Kibbles Warner." And finally Julie stepped forward. "And I'm Julie Yamamoto." She said.

Mafuyu smiled. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Mafuyu Oribe. And this is my best friend and adopted sister Tomo Yamanobe." Mafuyu said as Tomo bowed. She then told us about their father being the headmaster of the academy before he disappeared.

"Oh you poor things. I'm sorry to hear that." Kibbles said with a sad look. Then out of nowhere Ship sprung out from behind Julie and landed in front of the two girls. Needless to say they were both shocked and surprised. Mafuyu was about to reach for her shinai until he nuzzled on Tomo's leg.

"Aww. It's so cute." Tomo said picking Ship up and cuddling it like a stuffed animal. "Whats its name?" Tomo asked.

"That's Ship. He's my pet." Julie said giggling at the site while the rest of us were worried. But they were gonna find out sooner or later anyway.

"Uh...we'll tell you guys later. But first we should get to class." I said to the two girls.

"So. Would you guys like a tour of the school? Just so you guys can get used to the place." Mafuyu offered and we decided to accept it.

* * *

**Later**

In the classroom we were staring at Tomo's desk that had a bucket of dead flowers on it "Again?" said an annoyed Mafuyu.

"Poor thing…" said one of the students

"To think she's the daughter of the former headmaster…"

Mafuyu dropped her sword and stared round the quiet room "Oh look…she's still alive" said a someone in a bored tone, we spotted one of Mafuyu's daily problems Hana Katsuragi. The short brown haired girl always seemed to enjoy bullying Tomo and Mafuyu by dumping garbage on her desk and making them pick up trash when she throws the trash bin at them. She wore the same uniform but had a smaller chest than Mafuyu. Just by looking at this girl I already hated her guts. I know a bitch when I see one.

"Hana, this is your doing isn't it?" said Mafuyu to the girl who didn't look interested in the least.

"I know nothing about it, I mean Yamanobe-san has been absent for a while hasn't she?" she asked.

"That's only because Tomo has a weak body" she defended as she and I walked over to the girl

"Everyone thought she'd been killed by that serial killer from the city, right?" she said smirking holding a cross in her hand while the class sat in silence.

"Um Katsuragi-san" said Fumika Mitarai the class president who had short black hair and looked very young despite being in high school.

"What is it, class president?" asked Hana with a face that dared people to challenge her making Fumika back down. It made me sick to my stomach seeing such a display. If there's one thing I truly hate is bullying. I was the odd one out in my young days at school so I could relate.

"Come to think about it, those incident began once the former headmaster went missing. Maybe there's some connection" she suggested knowing what her words would do to Mafuyu. I just wanted to punch this bitch square in the fucking jaw but Mafuyu grabbed the girl and held her up against the wall.

"That's enough of your nonsense" but before she could do more Tomo grabbed the back of her. Hell even I tried to calm her down

"Mafuyu-chan don't" Tomo called "Let me go" Mafuyu said as she and Hana were pushed into the wall by Tomo's impressive bust "No you can't" was Tomo's response as Mafuyu tried to calm down against the slander of her Uncle.

"Oh my, are we perhaps going to witness a violent attack?" said an arrogant voice belonging to Miyuri Tsujido.

She was the daughter of the current headmaster of the academy who was bossy, prideful and seemed to enjoyed bullying Tomo and Mafuyu as much as Hana who she supported. She had long pink hair that had been tied in two buns at the top and was well endowed like Tomo was wearing a magenta skirt/overall alongside the usual white blouse. I saw her and I could tell she was the Queen Bee of this place.

"I can't believe the daughter of the former headmaster and their adopted maid, would resort to violence against a classmate. If something did happen you would both have to leave that run-down dormitory" she then looks at me an had e sauciest grin on her face.

"Well, well, well. You must be new around here. If you need a dorm to stay in, mine is available." She said as she lightly tapped my ass much to my discomfort. Kibbles was ready to kill her but luckily Julie stopped her. She then looks back at Mafuyu. "You should know your place Oribe."

"Miyuri!" Mafuyu called to the girl who had put on an innocent face "What's wrong, I'm telling you because I'm worried…" she said walking off.

Mafuyu then looks at us and apologizes for the display. Tomo grabbed Mafuyu's hand and squeezed it for comfort "It's alright, didn't father always say: God will save those who smile and forgive?" she said as Mafuyu relaxed a little.

"Tomo's right. Like they say: Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me." I told Mafuyu cheering her up.

"Plus, that bitch over there isn't worth it." Nega Dustin said while flipping Hana the bird with his tongue poking out at her while she glared at him with a scowl.

* * *

**No POV**

The assaulted girls had one thing in common, they were both pure and without lovers. "Soma is most powerful when taken from virgins" said a priest in the church with Teresa bowing at his feet in prayer.

**Soma is a mystical substance that can be drawn from the breasts of a woman by a Qwaser. The substance allows a Qwaser the ability to access their powers and can even enhance them for a set period of time.**

**Soma is a mixture of breast milk and a woman's life energy/soul drawn from their breasts, as such, when a Qwaser draws Soma from a woman's breasts they are drinking their soul; an action that can potentially kill the woman if the Qwaser "drains them dry" of Soma. In any case, the act of having their Soma drawn from their body usually leaves the woman drained of energy to varying degrees depending on their health and how much Soma was drawn.**

"As for the results off the investigation it seems the heretics found out the Icon used to be held here and are hiding nearby. I guess you are worried about your partner, since his status and location are unknown" Teresa nodding wanting to know where her friend and partner was.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

After school we were walking with Tomo and Mafuyu. As we walked we told the two girls about our story. Mafuyu and Tomo were shocked and it took me transforming into Heatblast and Ben into Diamondhead to convince them. Nega Dustin and Kibbles also removed their human disguises. So we were bunking with the two.

"So how do you guy like St. Mihailov Academy?" Mafuyu asked us.

"Pretty decent I'll tell you that. But the down side is that pink haired heifer casting flirtatious glances on my man." Kibbles said.

"That's right let's forget about Miyuri. Today I'll prepare a great feast to celebrate your return to school, as well as to welcome our new friends, look forward to it everyone." Mafuyu suggested.

Tomo put on a wide smile of pure happiness "I will, I will, I'll eat as much as you can make" she said excited before beginning to spin around "Tomo's belly is in trouble!" she said heading forward still spinning. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was with her bubbly personality. I then looked at Mafuyu who looked a bit sad.

"Mafuyu, what's the mater?" I asked her. "Thinking about Uncle's disappearance. It was hard for us, especially for Tomo." I thought of an image of Tomo who started crying over the loss of her father. My heart retched just thinking about it. Such a look should never be on Tomo's face.

I placed my hand on Mafuyu's shoulder. "Mafuyu, I can see how painful it was for both of you. I promise we will do whatever is necessary to keep her happy and safe. Id there is one thing I don't like seeing is people crying. And seeing such a pained look on that adorable face, I can't help but feel jus as hurt as she is. I pray he is still alive. And if he is then well make sure you three are united. Nobody should go through such pain, especially an innocent soul like Tomo and you." My words really touched Mafuyu because her as were watering and in the blink of an eye she embraced me in a tight hug and wept on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much Dustin-chan. You know, me and Tomo hardly know you guys and yet you've been such good friends to us." Mafuyu said between sobs. As I comforted her while she wept, the others watched the heartwarming display. Ben an Nega Dustin smiled at me, Julie wiped some teas away and Kibbles watched admiring my big heart and Tomo had teary eyes and a smile as she was just as touched as Mafuyu.

"Aww!" called Tomo as we finally separated. "Thank you Dustin-chan you really are a sweet guy." I smiled, blushed and rubbed the back of my neck modestly at her words as we started jogging home. "Catch me it you-" Tomo couldn't finished as she tripped…again.

However when she tripped this time she had fallen on someone "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Mafuyu checking on Tomo as she started to get up "No" she answered as the girl beneath her groaned who was nuzzled in her breasts.

"Huh a girl?" said Mafuyu.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Tomo lifting herself and her breast off the girl as she did we saw her face, long silver hair, deep blue eyes one of which had a scar, and soft pale skin. She had big round breasts, although smaller than Tomo's, despite being 13 years of age.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black hood that has a zipper down the middle and a red cross design in the front. She wore black pants with a black belt and black boots. She also wore black gloves with red rims, and also had her left ear pierced. She was beautiful, like a maiden from a church picture.

'_Silver hair…blue eyes…they're so deep_' Mafuyu thought. Then my Ultimatrix beeped and glowed.

"Uncatalogued DNA sample Detected." My ultimatrix said while firing a yellow beam at the girl below Tomo and the ray finally stopped.

"Uncatalogued DNA sample acquired. Scan Complete!" and Ben's Omnitrix beeped. "New DNA sample added to playlist." Tomo and Mafuyu were surprised as we are.

"Does that thing always do that?" Mafuyu asked me. "Only with aliens it doesn't recognize. But this girl doesn't look like an alien. Weird."

While we pondered the girl muttered "Olja-nee…"

"Olja?" said Tomo confused before she began to felt tickled as the girl tried to push her off but was pushing against her breasts which were very sensitive and she eventually with her eyes closed had started sucking her breasts over the clothes making her moan

"What? You-You-You Pervert!" shouted Mafuyu pulling out her shinai and whacking over the head hard.

* * *

**Later**

We were finally at the dorm in which Tomo and Mafuyu lived on their own "Oh Mafuyu-chan…you didn't have to hit her so hard that the shinai broke" said Tomo rubbing the girls head feeling her silk like locks and Mafuyu chuckled nervously.

"I agree. That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Kibbles asked Mafuyu

"She's cute don't you think? She looks like a maiden from a church painting." Tomo said admiring her sleeping face as Mafuyu walked over.

"She actually kinda does." I said in agreement.

"Please don't compare God to a pervert." Mafuyu said seeing as she could have beaten her worse for what she did.

"You do know she's a girl right Mafuyu?" Julie asked to which Mafuyu sweat dropped.

"I know but still." Mafuyu pouted "I'm gonna go get a real nurse now, don't do anything while I'm gone." Mafuyu said.

"I'll go with you Mafuyu. Its always best to use the buddy system on the road at night. Ben, you and the others watch over this girl." I told them as we head out.

* * *

**Later**

Mafuyu and I were walking to find a nurse for the girl Mafuyu injured. As we walked we still pondered if the mystery girl was an alien or not.

"You said you can turn to aliens right?" Mafuyu asked to which I nodded. "That girl looks nothing like an alien. She looks very human to me."

I agreed with her on that. "She's probably either wearing a disguise or she could be half alien. We've encountered alien/human hybrids before back from our world." I told Mafuyu.

Suddenly we stopped spotting something in the distance "It can't be…the Church is…Uncle's painting…" Mafuyu said seeing the burning building and immediately rushed over to the scene. I decided to follow so she doesn't get hurt.

Bursting thought the doors when we got there the inside of the church was burning blue flames '_Why…why…why did this happen_?' Mafuyu thought running across the hall to retrieve the precious item of her late Uncle with me in tow.

"We have to at least save this!" Mafuyu shouted as another voice rang out

"Are you sure that's all?"

Mafuyu and I turned in the direction of the voice "Aren't you two mistaking the icon you both should save?" the person asked

"Who's there?" cried Mafuyu.

"I know…Yamanode had the real Theotokos of Tsaritsyn hidden here" said the cloaked figure before conjuring two throwing discs out of nowhere.

Mafuyu and I managed to dodge the discs as we fell to the floor but the discs flew and began homing in "You two can't escape" said the cloaked figure as the discs came close to hitting Mafuyu and me before morphing into metal restraints holding her legs, arms and chest ripping her clothes exposing her yellow bra while I was hogtied.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy two for the price of one." said the figure in a sadistic tone as we tried to struggle out of our holds.

"You mean you're the perpetrator of the serial crimes?" Mafuyu stated to the masked figure

"Correct, but I lost a lot of time because of the low class soma" she said revealing the bodies of the girls that had been killed.

"Now tell me where the real Icon is" demanded the figure as Mafuyu and I were both scared shitless by what we have just seen.

"How…could you…?" she said in tears. The figure just laughed at her question loudly

"Well I just couldn't find it" she said holding Mafuyu's shinai.

She held her face tasking a taste of her skin with her tongue "I heard that you were headmaster Yamanobe's favorite, so you might know, but maybe I was wrong" she said pushing her thumb into Mafuyu's mouth before taking out as she tried to bite her. She then felt her restraints change

"It got harder" she muttered. I also felt my restrains her hard as well.

"Magnesium: atomic number 12, didn't you learn this in chemistry?" she asked mockingly.

"Yeah Chemistry isn't my strongest suit. And I know my buddy Ben can agree as he's isn't much of an expert either." I said with a deadpanned look and the hooded assailant turned her attention to me, that sadistic grin still plastered on her face.

"Well, well, well. I've never seen you around here before. Who might you be." The masked figure pointed Mafuyu's shinai at me.

"Dustin Hogan. ALSO KNOWN AS THE GUY WHOS GONNA KICK THE LIVING TAR OUT OF YOUR PSYCHO BUTT." I was losing my cool with this psycho bitch but I watched my language in a church. I didn't of to church too often but I'm not an atheist.

"Oh really? What could you possibly do stud? In case you haven't noticed, you're a little tied up at the moment." She mockingly said as was starting to piss me off.

"Leave him alone. You want me right?" Mafuyu asked the assailant getting her attention. She began to tease Mafuyu's breasts with her shinai "Stop it what are you doing stop!" she shouted as the figure continued her playing.

"Oh you were too busy protecting Yamanobe's daughter so you had no time for class" she said as she backed off since Mafuyu had tried to head butt her

"So what?" Mafuyu questioned.

"To think she still comes to school after being bullied so much" she chuckled at the image

"Show your face" Mafuyu demanded wanting to see under the figures mask and know their face

"You don't even know how hard it is for her to keep smiling despite what's happened!" I said knowing Tomo's pain all to well after what Tomo and Mafuyu told me.

"So what?" with that Mafuyu and I cried out as we felt the bonds tighten crushing her chest tight while my wrists and ankles were being crushed. "I have no more use for both of you" said the figure having three glowing discs by her fingers "Ignite, burn to ashes" she called throwing the flames at us.

Mafuyu cried out and we closed our eyes only to feel no pain and looked to see the discs embedded in the walls "Just kidding" she chuckled "Did you two wet yourselves?" she then asked as Mafuyu saw the fires beginning to burn the paintings.

"The icons" Mafuyu said seeing them burn '_Mine, Tomo's and Uncle's memories_…' "Please stop!" Mafuyu begged.

"You idiot nobody's going to listen to you. There's nobody who would save trash like you" she said laughing.

"That's it. Ultimatrix! Heatblast!" I shouted as I became engulfed in green light. This caught Mafuyu by surprise and the hooded figure off guard. In my place I was a humanoid inferno covered in red lava rock, while my head was in flames and the Ultimatrix symbol was on my chest.

"**HEATBLAST**!" I shouted.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Pyronite**

**Given Name: Heatblast**

**Pyronites are living infernos that reside on the star of Pyros. Pyronites can absorb, emit and manipulate heat and flames. But they can be easily weakened by water, fire extinguishers or and thing that puts out their flames. If a pyronite catches a cold, they are able to perform cryokinesis instead of pyrokinesis.**

* * *

I burned the magnesium bindings and absorbed the flames in the church. I then looked at the assailant with a smirk on my face. "Your not the only one whose got a few tricks lady. Now I'm gonna burn you to ashes." I said as I glared at the hooded figure.

"You sneaky son of a…"

"Ah ah ah, watch it. We're in a church." I said acting like a first class smartass. '_I always wanted to do that_.' I thought.

"That's is smartass. Say goodbye to your little friend." shouted the figure throwing some magnesium daggers at Mafuyu. I couldn't do anything as they were to fast and I couldn't ignite them because their are flammable.

However the daggers didn't hit their mark as they were blocked by straighten chains. "Who's there?" shouted the figure as someone stood at the door of the church where another cloaked figure stood who vanished and reappeared by Mafuyu "What?" she questioned.

The new figure moved her hands through a candle stand and it seemed to melt as her touch before throwing the shard at the other who blocked it with several pieces of magnesium. "Iron?" she questioned as Mafuyu was freed from her bonds and the figure got a look at the others face.

"That scar on your face…Athos' prized stigmatic the one loved and betrayed by god…Sasha the Martyr" the cloak's hood was thrown back revealing the silver haired girl Mafuyu and I had found before but had a deep scar going across her face

'_Did she come to save me?_' wondered Mafuyu. I looked at this girl and I shivered just by how intense this girl stared.

The girl then slumped down to one knee "But it looks like you haven't had any soma for a long time. Then you have no chance of winning!" the first figure shouted throwing more of her bladed discs.

"Wrong!" another voice shouted as Teresa dropped from the ceiling and blocked the discs with her skirt that had hidden blades inside. Next thing you know a portal appeared beside me and out came Ben as Teleportal, Nega Dustin, Kibbles, Julie with ship as her armor and even Sparky was here.

"Who are you?" asked the figure "Teresa-chan" called Mafuyu seeing the familiar face "I am one of the Twelve Adepts, Pax Romania. I shall eliminate you in the name of Athos!" she said going over to the now named Sasha.

"Allow me to assist you with that Teresa." Sparky said as he pressed onto my Ultimatrix symbol and in a green flash I looked like my human self but I was dressed in a bishop's robe, with platinum blonde hair instead of brown and green eyes instead of hazel blue. The ultimatrix symbol was on my chest to boot instead of on my wrist.

"**PLATINA**!" I shouted.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Qwaser of Platinum**

**Given Name: Platina**

**The Qwasers are beings who are able to control a specific element through the power of the curvature of Mary's soma. Alchemists who has the power to manipulate electrons, molecular vibrations and atomic bonds. They are the descendants of Hermes Trismegistus. They are included among the ranks of those beings, miraculous, raised in secret, even before the time of Rome.**

**Platina being the Qwaser of Platinum is capable of manipulating platinum along with a few abilities of his own. He's capable of Mental Possession, creating force fields, enhanced speed, enhanced strength, aura reading, soul reading, and mediumship. His main weakness is that he requires soma to replenish himself like other Qwaser.**

* * *

"Whoa. Sparky, what's going on man? What are you up to?" I asked Sparky who just led me to Teresa and Sasha and sat me down next to Sasha.

"Teresa, you know the drill." Sparky said to Teresa which she nodded. I'm surprised Sparky knows this girl but I chose not to think too hard about that.

"Teresa-chan what are you…?" Mafuyu began to ask as Teresa began to take her top off and reveal her breasts to me and Sasha.

"Sasha…please…" she said as she also took her bra off revealing the nipple to us. I tried to fight off a nosebleed and a boner but to no avail. I instantly felt a need to suck on her breast for some odd reason.

"Teresa, what are you doing?" said an alarmed Mafuyu. Ben, Nega Dustin, Kibbles and Julie were also stunned by the display.

"Like hell I'll let you" the figure breaking the cross on her hand and sucking something from it as numerous bladed disc appeared around her and started to shoot toward the other thre

chan…" said Sasha as we picked her up and jumped out the way of the discs before latching our mouths onto both her nipples and sucking out her Soma making the two strands of her hair twitch.

'_Where…have I seen this before_?' wondered Mafuyu while also getting a little wet. Kibbles was also getting a little wet from the sight while Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie looked at Sparky who said "ill explain later." "Sasha…the Martyr. Platina…the church grants you both permission to bear your fangs…" she said blushing as we were sucking on her breasts.

"Like hell you two will" said the figure creating an extra large disc and hurling it as we both let go of both nipples with an audible pop "at this sinner" she finished saying he nipples standing on end as Sasha and I looked to our opponent "Yes…"

Sasha's scar and left eye glowed red while my eyes glowed neon green as the whole of the church exploded from the inside out leaving dust all over "Where did those bastards go?" asked the figure extremely frustrated

"_**Here**_…" Sasha called down in Russian staring down at the hooded figure.

_**n and Platinum are here.**_" I finished in Latin even though I never knew any foreign languages.

"What is that girl?" Mafuyu asked " She and Platina are someone who received the blessing of Mary's soma. One who can control a specific element" Teresa explained re-clothed now. "They are alchemists who can manipulate electrons, control vibrations and atomic bonding." as she was saying this, the iron of the church swirled round Sasha who looked down in pity at the cloaked figure. While I used Platinum from nearby places as it swirled around me.

"Descendants of Hermes Trismegistus. A miraculous being raised secretly in the Church before the time of Rome. They are Qwasers, one of the feared ones." Sasha had manipulated the iron to become a large double ended scythe while I manipulated the platinum to form a Zweihander. Mafuyu eyed me like I was a fairytale prince and Kibbles was the same way.

"Have you ever trembled before?" Sasha sates while she glared at the assailant.

"Have you felt fear chilling you to the very bone?" I said while readying my Zweihander. The masked figure was now terrified.

"**TREMBLE**! Cower in fear!" Sasha and I said in unity.

The figure attempted one last move throwing more discs but was too slow as we both had already cut through her with ease. "Iron and Platinum trash…was it the difference in our soma?" the figure asked as she went up in a blue flame.

I went over to Mafuyu as the glow faded from my eyes and reverted back to my human form. "Are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice "Yes. Thanks." Mafuyu said as se hugged me and pecked my cheek, to which I blushed a bit. We then turned our attention to Sasha and Teresa.

"Thank you for saving us." Mafuyu replied.

"I was only chasing Magnesium. From now on you are on your own. If you cannot defend yourself without your boyfriend helping you, you're not qualified to live." Sasha said coldly. Mafuyu was blushing at the boyfriend part, as was I but Mafuyu was a bit mad from what she said.

"Excuse me? First of all Dustin is not my boyfriend. He is Kibbles' boyfriend. And second of all If we hadn't save you you'd be…" she stopped as she looked at her hand. I saw her hand too and noticed blood. When Sasha turned to face us her scar was bleeding as well.

"If you wish to see tomorrow, you must protect yourself." She then faced me. "And as for you Dustin, you and your friends will not tell anyone about what you've witnessed tonight. Its better if you keep this between us." I just nodded because while she maybe younger than me, I felt pretty intimidated by her.

I then turned to Sparky and decided to ask him about earlier. "Okay Sparky, you owe us one hell of an explanation. How do you know Teresa? And how the hell did you know about Platina?" Sparky just smiled and decided to talk.

"To answer your questions I've been here before. I've met Teresa, Sasha and even gained my part in Athos.

* * *

**Athos is an espionage and special operations agency of the Eastern Orthodox Church, not unlike the CIA or the FBI back in the United States and even Interpol, whose alpha objective is to prevent the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn from becoming global community discourse**.

* * *

"I can basically turn into every Qwaser I've met plus Teresa as well." That got Mafuyu now interested.

"Wait. Sparky, is it? Dustin and Ben can turn into aliens. How can you turn into Teresa even though see human?" Sparky sm

"Well Madame, unlike Ben or Dustin, my Omnitx allows me to transform into everyone I've met in many worlds I've traveled to, whether being alien, human, or something else." Sparky then turned into Teresa but her clothing was blue unlike Teresa. He then turned into Discord from MLP, Aku from Samurai Jack, a Xenomorph from the Alien series, Rose Quartz from Steven universe and back to his human form. Mafuyu was shocked to say the least. "You see, I have been to many universes and is one is no exception. But we should be getting back home. Its getting late. Until we meet again my friends. Ta ta." Sparky said before vanishing in a blue light.

"Sparky is right. We could use some Shuteye. Beside we start school tomorrow." I said as we retired for the night.

* * *

**The next Day**

The next morning Mafuyu and I were shocked to find that the church had been completely fixed as if events of last night never happened. We immediately went inside to find the priest lighting candles "Oh if you're looking for Sister Teresa, she not here today" the priest told us. "She was not feeling well" he informed us. "How could that…?" Mafuyu began to ask. I began to wander myself. Last night she seemed fit as a fiddle to me.

* * *

**Teresa's POV**

I was half naked squirming in bed as my nipples were in agony. I was wearing nothing but my panties which were drenched as I fingered myself. My breasts were drenched in sweat and my nipples were hard enough to scratch diamond. I was thinking about Dustin sucking every ounce of soma out of her tits.

'_Oh Dustin-san. I wish you were here with me right now_.' I thought as she removed my panties, leaving myself completely naked. I continued to masturbate as I couldn't get Dustin as Platina sucking my breast out of my mind.

"**OH YES! DUSTIN-SAMA! SUCK ME DRY! FUCK ME! IM CUMMMMING…AHH!**" I yell as I squirt like a water cannon. I then laid on the bed feeling spent, panting like a bitch in heat while I twirled, pinched and pulled my nipples. '_Oh...I can't bare it! Dustin-san, I need you! I know you belong to Kibbles-chan but I can't shake off this lust_.'

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

"I thank you both for your concern, let us talk the next time we meet, farewell" said the one eyed priest walking away.

"Excuse us…" Mafuyu started to say "What is a Qwasar?" I asked "It is…you both will find out when you have to, that it's a miracle" said the priest.

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

"What's wrong Mafuyu-chan?" asked Tomo shaking her breasts knocking me from my train of thought "Did the Father tell you something?" I waved my hands "no, nothing" I told my friend.

"Really?" she said "By the way, we weren't able to find that girl from yesterday. Where could he have gone?" she wondered to herself. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Ten minutes Dustin, Kibbles (in human form), Nega Dustin (in human form), Ben Julie and to my surprise, even Sasha were standing in front of the class each wearing their normal clothes. "Class these are our transfer student from Russia and America. This is Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell from Russia. And Dustin Hogan, Justin Hogan, Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto and Kibbles Warner from America." The teacher said as the girls were having a fangasm from how handsome the boys looked. "Although Alexandra-chan is only thirteen, she managed to skip some grades. And Ben, Dustin, Justin, Julie and Kibbles just recently exchanged to St. Mihailov Academy from the United States."

Hana and Miyuri all smirked seeing the group and how good the boys looked except me. I was more in shock from seeing Sasha again so soon.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

"Alright start explaining Alexandra whatever! And don't think your getting away without explaining every single detail!" Mafuyu demanded answers from Sasha and by god she was gonna get them.

"Forget about it. Its better for you not to know." Said Sasha. I was sitting next to Sasha and Kibbles was sitting next me. Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie sat across us while I was looking at Mafuyu hoping she doesn't do something brash.

"How can I forget about last night?" Mafuyu said with me and Tomo trying to calm her down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" came the voice of Hana "how shameless, don't you know your own position?" she asked in her usually smug tone as I was now pissed at the sight of Hana and Miyuri.

"This is none of your business!" Mafuyu glared at the two who just ignored them.

"Sasha." Hana gets the silver haired girl's attention while Miyuri looked at me.

"Remember me cowboy?" She winks at me and both Kibbles and Mafuyu was getting pissed as a hornets nest but Nega Dustin told Kibbles to relax. "Why stick with these two? If you like, I can give you a personal rodeo. I always wanted to try the bucking bronco." Then Miyuri looked as Sasha. Mafuyu was close to losing it but Tomo managed to calm her down.

"Sasha huh? That's a name close friends call someone named Alexandra right?" Miyuri asked the silver haired girl

"_**Disgusting****.**_" She said in Russian, getting Hana, Miyuri and even my attention. "Who gave you permission to use that name. Never speak it again. You'll tarnish it." Mafuyu and Tomo gasped while I snickered a bit.

"Why you…" Hana glared but Miyuri stopped her.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am Miyuri Tsujidô. I am the daughter of the current headmaster."

"Pathetic. All you can do is hide behind the power of others. Your words cannot make my heart tremble." Miyuri starts to loose her cool and I chuckled a bit causing Hana to glare at me.

"You think that's funny four eyes?"

"I find it hilarious that you two are finally getting what you deserve after all the shit you give to other students. And sorry pink hair, I'm already taken by this lovely lady." I said gesturing to Kibbles attempting to piss her off. Miyuri was now beyond pissed and she glared at Kibbles with venom but Kibbles stuck her tongue out at her while smirking.

"Hey cowboy just 'cause you're kinda good looking like your friends here don't think you can-" started Hana but was cut off again. I stood up and stared down at the girl "You I have a worse opinion of since you take more joy than your friend bullying others when they have a tough time already" my tone was lowered and angry.

"Oh you're gonna get it now" she said getting up to smack me but I dodged and lifted my leg tripping her making her fall over exposing her panties for all to see. I then lowered myself to her level and glared. "Now I'm gonna say this once bitch so you better goddam pay attention. Stop picking on others, no matter WHO. You keep this bullying shit up, and it won't be the first time I bitchslap a girl. Got it?" I said to her which she nodded in fear. I turned to Mafuyu and Tomo who stared at amazement. Then I turned to Sasha who blushed and was amazed at my stunt.

"Would you like us to show you around since you're new here?" I asked Sasha as she nodded with that blush still on her face. Tomo happily grabbed her hand leading her out the room with the rest of us not far behind.

* * *

**No POV**

In an underground base several figures stood in a circle all cloaked and unable to see any of their faces "I see, so Athos' Qwaser has appeared…that girl is more trouble than she's worth" said one of the figures." What's more is that a new Qwaser has appeared out of nowhere." Said a second figure. "As we thought the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn has appeared in Japan. Mary's power is ours, may God be with us" said the others.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

"Dustin-San, that was amazing what you did to Hana. Though I think what you said was a bit harsh." asked Tom

"Well she's gotta learn somehow. But of course I was bluffing. I'm exactly not violent. I say it but I never mean it." I said. "But yesterday when Hana said that about your father I really wanted to punch her in the jaw so hard it would break like glass." I still remembered Hana's slander at Tomo's father.

"Well…thanks for that before…those two well" she said gratefully

"It's no bother. If there's one thing I truly hate is bullies. Plus the class president told us of some of the tings that were happening here. You two have it rough so with how things are likely to get, we'll be there for you two" both smiled at my personality and words…so full of kindness and care. "In all honesty I was the odd one out in when I was in middle school. So I know the pain." I said to the two girls. I then noticed Sasha still blushing as she looked at me.

"Alexandra, you okay…? Every time you look at me your face goes red as a tomato." I asked a little worried as she shook her head.

"I'm fine don't worry and just call me Sasha. That display you pulled truly amazed me." Sasha said looking away timidly.

Mafuyu then decided to ask a particular question that's been on her mind. "Where are you living then?" she asked "With Teresa-chan" Sasha answered making our faces (except for Tomo's) flush

"Does that mean you and her…" Julie said

She shook her head "That is something…I do when necessary. Plus do I really look like that type of person?" We shook her our heads negatively "Good." Sasha said.

"I noticed your shinai before if there's time would you mind training with me some time" I asked.

"O-Of course Dustin-san, I'd really like that" I laughed

"Please call me Dustin. I'm not familiar with suffixes" I told her as she nodded.

"Can I call you Dustin-kun then?" asked Tomo not really following the conversation but hearing the last bit.

"Sure. How can I say no to that face?" I told Tomo as she giggled and blushed a bit. Kibbles can tell that Tomo, Sasha and Mafuyu were falling for ms But she didn't mind at all for she was into polygamy, but only I knew this.

'_Hmm. Looks like Sasha, Tomo and Mafuyu have a crush on Dustin. Looks like our first day just got interesting_.' Kibbles thought as we walked.

* * *

**OC Info**

* * *

Name: Silvia Hart

Aliases : The Silver Maiden

Eye Color: Magenta

Hair Color: Silver

Age: 17

Bust: 81 (B)

Waist: 50

Hip: 79

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser of Silver

Personality: Posh, kindhearted

Maria: Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May

Element: Silver

Likes: Ben Tennyson, classical music, cute things

Dislikes: rudeness, high class snobs

* * *

Name: Chichi Kyonyu

Aliases : Mary's Wet Nurse

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Pink

Age: 21

Bust: 91 (J)

Waist: 49

Hip: 68

Affiliations: Athos

Status: Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria

Personality: Gentle, devoted

Maria: Maria to herself and Aoi Kuchiba; Marias are Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano and Yumie Hiiragi

Element: Calcium

Likes: Nega Dustin, BDSM, children,

Dislikes: bras, breast pumps

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sasha is a girl in this story as well as Edgar and Taisuku. I also added OCs in this.**

**If you can think of some more girls for the harem let me know and I'll add them. Season 1 and two will be in this story plus some episodes not even in the anime. Mafuyu and Tomo gain both halves of the Sword of Maria in this story like in the Manga. Also Eva-Q and Eva-R will be in Dustin's harem because they are simply conditioned girls who have suffered at the hands of those supposed to care for them.**

**Dustin's Qwaser form is Platina the Qwaser of Platinum. I decided to make him because Platinum is more valuable than gold so his power exceeds even the Gold Tyrant Gregory. Also Platina is the Latin word for Platinum.**

**Ben's Qwaser form will be Aurum, a Qwaser of Gold much like Gregory, but with poet a bit greater than Gregory's.**

**Plus Olja and Sister Wilma will be revived in this story. You'll have to find out in later chapters.**

**Well thank you I hope you like this chapter as always I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Buh-bye.**


	2. Friendly Masquerade

**I do not own Seikon no Qwaser or Ben 10**

**Warning this story will have major M rated material not for underage reading if you have seen the anime.**

**Dustin Harem include: Kibbles, Mafuyu Oribe, Tomo Yamanobe, Alexandra Nikolaevich Hell (Fem! Sasha), Teresa, Elizabeth, Eva-Q & Eva-R, Urara Oikawa, Big Ma'am, Fumika Mitarai, Edna (Fem! Edgar), Miyuri, Jita Phrygianos, Sister Wilma (Revived), Olja (Revived)**

**Ben's Harem Includes: Julie Yamamoto, Silvia (OC! Qwaser of Silver), Moeno Nashimi, Mutsumi Sendou, Lee May, Tiana Fujiomi (Fem! Taisuku Fujiomi)**

**Nega Dustin's Harem Includes: Chichi Kyonyu (OC! Qwaser-Maria can control the element of calcium but can also act as a Maria), Miyuki Seta, Tsubasa Amano, Yumie Hiiragi, Aoi Kuchiba**

* * *

**Ben and Julie age: 15**

**Kibbles Age: 18**

**Dustin and Nega Dustin's Age: 22**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Friendly Masquerade**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**YELLING**"

**Alien Database/Terminology**

_ **Foreign Language** _

_Flashback_

* * *

**No POV**

Mafuyu was currently having a very strange yet erotic dream, one which most likely be a best seller if it was written in a erotica novel. In her dreams she was strapped to a table her limbs restrained and was wearing an outfit worthy of a BDSM play. The outfit consisted of leather straps that covered her private parts and breasts but everything else was exposed bar her arms which had long gloves on them.

In the dream she was shivering in pleasure as she watched the face of the Dustin before her with a small smile on his face. "Well, what do you wanna do to me stud?" she asked with a saucy smile on her face. Dustin reached out with his hands with a feather like touch on her smooth skin causing goose bumps to rise as she began to moan.

"You are beautiful Mafuyu-chan…" his voice was gentle yet husky making her shiver "Let me know if I get too rough" he said his hand moving to the straps concealing her bosom.

"Enough talk. Take me!" she cried remembering what she's seen before with Teresa "I'm all yours!" She cries as Dustin latched his mouth onto her breast and had begun sucking from it like a child would. Mafuyu screamed in pleasure and Dustin was about to take her virginity, but sadly she woke up from her dream.

As she woke up she saw that she was in her bedroom. She was blushing as red as a tomato and she could feel her panties moist She let out a sigh before falling back to her pillow "It was only a dream. I wish it was real life." she said in disappointment. '_I know Dustin is Kibbles' boyfriend, but for some reason I can't help but feel jealous of her'_. She thought but then she noticed something squirming around under the sheets and looked down to see Tomo currently latched onto her breasts with a content look on her face as she sucked on it.

"T-Tomo?" she cried out seeing her friend there 'Again' and with that she got out and quickly dressed herself so she wouldn't have easy access. "Seriously, you crazy girl, why were you sucking on my breasts?" she questioned blushing and half whining like a small child. Tomo was just smiling as Mafuyu gestured with her arms emphasizing her own chest "Aren't yours way bigger? If you're going to do that just use you-" she stopped her self looking upon her busty friend in envy.

She lowered her arms she'd been gesturing with in slight defeat before finishing "…Suck on your own breasts…" she said eyes twitching and turning her head. Tomo waved her hand dismissively

"Oh come on Mafuyu-chan, there's no way I can do…" her mind drifted in wonder as she looked down at her massive cleavage "Ah…" she said in surprise discovering something new.

Mafuyu turned back to see that Tomo had actually discovered she could suck on her own breasts which she did, happily mumbling "I did it!" which her mouth full. Mafuyu almost screamed before getting behind Tomo and put her hand on her head and attempted to pull her mouth away from her breast.

"Don't actually do it" she said red in embarrassment as Tomo didn't seem to want to let go mumbling "Breasts…Breasts…" as Mafuyu tried to pull her away.

However Mafuyu in her struggle noticed something while her hand was on Tomo's head "You have a fever?" she said in worry before Tomo let go of her breasts which flopped up and down just showing just how large they were.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

Later on Mafuyu and I were at the church again with her friend Ayana "Is Tomo-chan still in bed?" she asked as Mafuyu nodded.

"Yeah she's got a bit of a fever." I confirmed looking troubled which her friend picked up on.

"It must be hard for you Mafuyu." she stated.

Mafuyu waved her hand "No it was my fault for dragging her around." she denied never believing looking after Tomo was trouble

"Poor thing. And she was just getting better too." I shrugged in disappointment.

"If there is anything I can help with, just tell me." Ayana offered smiling which Mafuyu and I returned

"Alright thank you." Mafuyu replied happy for any help. The sound of the bell ringing could then be heard reminding the two

"Oh no, we have to go to class. Let's go." said Mafuyu picking up her bag and shinai. We began running off but Mafuyu stopped bac.k and looked to the picture on the alter '_I have to confirm it_' she said to herself.

As we headed off the one eyed priest came out from side watching her '_The icon that has the power to change the balance of the world in the blink of an eye…Theotokos of Tsarytsin. Yamanobe Yuudai was afraid that it would land in the hand of the Adepts. That was the reason he hid in this school but…_' he thought to himself thinking about the situation at hand.

* * *

**Later**

We went by the fountain at the campus building to see Sasha sitting on a bench, staring at the sky her long silver hair moved to the breeze. "So this is where you were?" Mafuyu said, she turned to see me, Ben, Julie, Kibbles, Nega Dustin and Mafuyu.

Mafuyu had a serious look on her face "Sasha, please tell us everything about the Adepts. Why is something like that happened in this school?" I questioned as Mafuyu and I looked her over. We watched as she sighed putting her hands together

"Why do you want to know?" She asked looking straight at us.

"Why? That masked bastard knows about me and Tomo" Mafuyu said in worry about her and her friend and safety. "We can't just wait and see what happens. I need to protect Tomo" Mafuyu swore to herself like she always had when it came to Tomo, putting her hand over her heart as she did so.

"Mafuyu-chan I can respect your determination in wanting to protect Tomo-chan. However the heretics have only one goal, the legendary icon, Theotokos of Tsarytsin, you know of it no?" She asked gently as Mafuyu nodded a little red from the praise. The wind seemed to pick up blowing both their hair up letting her see the two deep blue orbs.

"What exactly is that though? Is it really something worth killing in order to find?" Ben questioned her

"That is simply their mission as it is mine Ben-chan" Sasha said a little sadly as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Be serious, you mean that you don't care if we get involved. You're simply a murder just like them." Mafuyu said not realizing the depth of her words as Sasha glared at her.

"Mafuyu…you don't know me" Sasha said coldly "I can tell you've had a tough life, but it can't compare to what I've seen and have suffered." We flinched at her tone as her eyes seemed to stare right into Mafuyu. "Have any of you ever had everything taken from you when you had nothing or lose someone who actually helped you survive?" Sasha asked her.

"What…what the fuck do you know?" Nega Dustin got mad at this.

"**YOU THINK YOUR LIFE WAS FUCKING HELL, THEN WAIT TILL YOU HEAR ABOUT MY PAST. I WAS MADE IN A GOD DAMN SCIENCE LAB. I WAS BORN FROM A MOTHER FUCKING TEST TUBE! I WAS MADE AS A FUCKING WEAPON BY SOME SICK SON OF A BITCH JUST FOR HIS OWN PURPOSES. WORST OF ALL, HE NEVER CARED FOR MY WELL BEING. HE NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME. IF IT WEREN'T FOR DUSTIN, I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH MY FRIENDS! SO YOU STILL THINK YOUR PAST WAS HELL!?**" He said as we were taken back by Nega Dustin's tone. Even Sasha was wide eyed by everything my clone/brother told her.

"Nega Dustin…" she said feeling faint and wobbled before catching herself

"W-what's wrong" I asked worriedly as I tried to catch her.

"It's fine…nothing to…worry…abo…" she couldn't finish as she collapsed but Mafuyu managing to catch her before she hit the ground, his face resting on her modest bosom.

"Oh shit." I said in worry.

"H-Hey Alexandra-kun…Alexandra-kun." Mafuyu called hoping to wake him as it started raining down.

* * *

**No POV**

_"Please…please stop" begged the small voice of Sasha as she was strapped to a chair a man in a lab coat heating up a needle via the use of a candle "No not again…please" said the voice of the scared Sasha._

_"Heat is caused by the vibration of molecules. Use your ability to stop those vibrations, if you don't want to be burnt" said the man coming over with the needle._

_"Remember at the rate you heal, we will keep doing this until you get it down or collapse" he said bringing the needle down on his hand making the boy scream out in immense pain, his eyes in tears hoping for the pain to just end._

_***RAPE SCENE WARNING***_

_We then see Sasha tied to a bed, her body completely bare in front of a man in a black robe. This man was the Qwaser of Gold, Gregory. "My, my, my. For a young girl like yourself, you sure have quite the body." Said Gregory as he loomed over Sasha._

_"Please…stop." She said before being slapped._

_"Silence you little runt. One more word and I will make this worse than it already needs to be." He said as he twisted her right nipple eliciting a scream from her._

_"Hmm. Even I'm certainly going to enjoy this." Gregory said as he sucked her right breast while plunging his fingers in her snatch. Sasha cried in terror as tears ran down her face. After he released her breast with an audible pop he revealed his rod and Sasha was now terrified. Gregory chuckled evilly before forcefully plunging his rod into the girl, making her scream in pain which Gregory relished._

_After a few minutes he released into her causing trauma to the poor girl beneath him. "Maybe if you can't access your powers, I could use you as my personnel cock sleeve." Gregory said with a dark chuckle and a sadistic grin._

***_RAPE SCENE END_***

_Once it had ended Sasha was curled up in the corner of her cell holding the hand as it still healed from the experiment. She was crying as she was just raped by Gregory._

_"Sasha-kun…it's okay now" said the voice of a blond haired woman stroking his head "Please feed on my life and become stronger" she said to Sasha opening her robe to expose her breasts._

_"Unless you show the power they'll continue, but if you feed off me you can show your power. With that you'll survive Sasha-kun. So please…Sasha-kun" she said offering her self to him smiling as_

_Sasha muttered "Olja-nee" sounding half-dead._

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

As I looked upon the image of the one who gave me strength in my darkest hours the image slowly changed to that of Tomo smiling down upon me. Dustin, Nega Dustin and Ben were there as well. "That's the second time you've called me that" Tomo said cradling my head to her chest as my eyes shed small tears.

Realizing my position I quickly bolted up before rubbing my eyes feeling the wet sensation

"Are you alright Sasha?" Dustin asked concerned for me.

"I'll be fine…but what am I wearing?" I asked seeing as I wasn't in the clothes I was wearing and was instead was in what appeared to be a lady's summer dress.

"Sorry" apologized Tomo "Your clothes got wet so…" she left it as I figured it out and turned back to her

"But…Tomo-chan why this?" I asked, eye twitching as I asked.

"Well that was the only thing around that could fit you." Ben said.

"Of course" I sighed at the simple reason. I then noticed Nega Dustin had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Nega Dustin-san, are you alright." He just hooded. "I have seen your dreams while you were passed out. I had no idea you had suffered so much. I apologize for yelling at you earlier." He said as he hugged me.

I looked at Dustin and Ben with confusion.

"He has psychic powers. He can use Telepathy, Telekinesis, he can even hack into a person's mind to see their past." Dustin told me.

"Now to check your temperature" Tomo said grabbing his face and pulling my forehead to hers earning a small blush on my part. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever, I'm glad." she said in relief pushing my head down so I was facing her cleavage making me go redder before relaxing at his position.

It was at that moment Mafuyu, Kibbles, Julie and Ayana walked in to see the position of us with small blushes on their faces

"Hey what are you two doing?" asked Mafuyu while carrying a large pot of food. Tomo smiled raising her hand "I was checking if Sasha-kun had a fever." she said like a school student reporting their good behavior.

"Weren't you lying down just now?" asked Julie

"I just woke Julie-chan, and don't worry I can't get fevers, ever." I said sitting up and brushing a hand through my long silver hair and Mafuyu set her pot down.

"You may not get sick but you fainted because you haven't eaten in some time right?" she asked as my stomach groaned in hunger earning a small redness in my cheeks.

"Looks as though Mafuyu's right, your stomach was growling when you were asleep too. Now please eat." Kibbles said taking the lid off the pot

"What is it?" I asked curious at the delicious scent.

"It's Borscht." Mafuyu said a little sheepish not exactly knowing what he liked.

"Borscht?" I asked as she nodded. "You have culinary talents if you've made a foreign dish in this country" I said making her blush.

"Thank you the recipe was from my Uncle." she said with a bit of pride pouring me a plate of the dish and offering it to him with a smile. Tomo took a spoon and offered some of the soup.

"Here Sasha-kun, say Ahhh~" Tomo offered the spoon closer which I opened my mouth for accepting the taste. It only took a second after tasting that I said "This is…Good." I muttered making Mafuyu smile in pride as he took the dish from her hands and ate the meal she prepared with gusto.

"Well at least I know one thing that you like food wise." Mafuyu giggled watching him.

"Thank you Mafuyu-chan for this, it's been a while since I've eaten like this" My thanks came as a bit of a surprise to the girls wondering how my life was.

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

After eating dinner and redressing in her clothes Sasha was ready to leave for the night "You really ate a lot" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yes thank you again Mafuyu-chan, it's nice to try new things now and again" Sasha said with a small smile bringing redness to my cheeks

"You're very kind Sasha-kun. Maybe next time you come round we can try something else?" she offered as he gave a small nod.

"I would like that actually, plus it's nice to see you and Tomo-chan again" Sasha said as Ayana Hmph'ed at not being included.

"Oh it's Teresa-chan" announced Julie seeing the girl come up by the gates holding a small lantern

"Did you come to pick up Sasha-kun?" Tomo asked her which she replied to with but a small nod. Sasha turned to Teresa

"Everything okay Teresa-chan, sorry about this guess I haven't been eating as much lately" Teresa nodding again.

Tomo and the others, minus Ayana, decided to give Sasha a hug goodbye at which Mafuyu went over and whispered "Hey are you alright now? You couldn't stand up after that time" referencing the day after the fight with Magnesium. Again she nodded before Mafuyu went red as she asked "And… that…wasn't embarrassing at all…?" she asked as Teresa went red in her cheeks but her face stayed emotionless.

"Of course it was" stated Mafuyu with a hand to her face before Teresa leaned over

"Be careful Mafuyu-san" she whispered as Tomo and the others finished her hug with Sasha leaving her red in the face due to Tomo squeezing her close to her body.

"Let's go Teresa-chan, and see you all next time" Sasha waved as the two walked off.

* * *

**Later**

Later on me and the others were talking and washing ourselves in the bathroom, I currently taking a soak in the tub '_What did she mean by 'be careful_?' my mind began to wander thinking about the two alone _'Wait right now maybe those two are_…' an image popped into my head of Sasha softly caressing Teresa's cheek and kissing her neckline before moving down to her bare breasts, her nipples poking out in excitement.

I thankfully cut off the image "What am I thinking?" I said loudly to myself holding my head very red faced from the image while Tomo, Julie, Kibble and Ayana just gazed in confusion as Tomo was having her back scrubbed. "Are you thinking about Sasha-kun?" asked Tomo as I furiously shook her head

"Of course I'm not" I protested.

"Say what kind of relationship are those two in?" asked Ayana curious over the new kid being close to Teresa

"A relationship we shouldn't intrude on." muttered Julie

"Really?" asked Ayana wanting to know more. I relaxed into the warm water

"Well Sasha-kun is sweet but she seems guarded by some of her mannerisms" I said as Tomo smiled

"You think? Sasha-kun is kind and honest I already like her; she'll be a good friend I think." she said as I nodded.

Then I had my dream from last night still fresh on my mind. I was blushing so red I could put the reddest rose in the world to shame. Kibbles noticed this and decided to ask. "Hey Mafuyu. What do you think of Dustin." I smiled still blushing red.

"Well he's sweet, smart, plus he's really handsome too." I muttered that last part but Tomo and Kibbles heard me.

"Well, Mafuyu-chan you think so too, do you like Dustin-kun too?" Tomo asked putting her hands on her face while Kibbles giggled, making Mafuyu go defensive

"W-What's this all of a sudden? Dustin is Kibbles' boyfriend remember?"

I said my eyes forced to look at Tomo's massive breasts.

"Because I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, plus he really liked your cooking as much as Sasha does, it's been a while since you had someone other than me to cook for" she said bouncing up in happiness.

"Is… that so?" I mumbled remembering how Dustin had praised my cooking and how he'd like to try more of it

"Yup" Tomo nodded in agreement. When we were done we dressed Tomo in her night wear while Kibbles and I were only in our bras and panties, Julie was in a pink night shirt and black sleep shorts and Ayana in a shirt and panties

"There, I don't want you to get a fever again, so go back first." Mafuyu said to Tomo who gave a salute

"Okay~ Clean and naked~" she sang as she, Kibbles and Julie left the room. I turned to Ayana

"Thanks for your help today Ayana-chan" she smiled as the girl shook her head

"No problem. Was I actually any help?" she said a little sheepishly which I nodded to

"Yes, a big help."

"Hey, what's really going on?" Ayana asked seriously

"What… even you… think that I…" I tried to weave Ayana off and not let her get into any danger, waving my hand dismissively.

"Not that… something more dangerous happened didn't it?" Ayana asked since she noticed I had brought my shinai into the bathroom.

Realizing there was no way around it I explained the situation to Ayana "Qwaser?" Ayana asked confused as I grabbed my shinai.

"Those weird guys are looking for something in this school." I said holding my shinai close "Tomo and this school, these are all things that father cherishes so I have to protect them." I said with a serious expression on mh face.

"Do you have any information regarding the whereabouts of the real painting?" asked Ayana as I shook my head

"No, Tomo said she doesn't know either." Ayana seemed to get more curious about the painting

"Really? What did Yuudai-sensei's diary say?" her interest seemed to shock me

"Why are you asking this?"

Ayana's tone now with a hint of impatience "Anything will do. A hint of any kind, something even Tomo-chan doesn't know" she seemed to beg of me

"Could it be…?" I wondered.

"Do you remember something?" said Ayana but a voice from the outside could then be heard

"I knew you would."

Ayana turned and gasped pointing "**MAFUYU-CHAN!**" she cried and both of us saw the masked villain from the night before at the window floating who smirked before the window suddenly shattered. I ducked to avoid the glass while the masked woman wrapped Ayana in chains and carried her out into the night the girls screaming as she was pulled away.

"**AYANA-CHAN!**" I shouted. The door opened to reveal Dustin, Ben, Kibbles and Julie. But I couldn't see Nega Dustin anywhere.

"What happened." Dustin asked in worry.

"The masked figure is back and she has Ayana." I told them and we hopped out the window to follow the culprit who was standing near the fountain.

"Oh hell no. Not you again." Dustin said in anger.

"Give Ayana-chan back." I told the woman who merely chuckled.

"And do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?" she said holding a small knife and slicing into Ayana's shirt exposing her chest

"No!" she cried as her body was now on display.

"Stop it." I said holding my shinai, Dustin activated his Ultimatrix and Ben activated his Omnitrix as the woman chuckled

"Sure, if you tell me something about the Theotokos of Tsaritsyn. But if you lie to me…" she held out her knife and made it become thinner and sharper before moving it over to Ayana's breasts "I'll cut this girl's cute nipple off" she delivered her ultimatum to me giggling all the way.

"Save me Mafuyu-chan, aren't we friends?" said a very scared Ayana while I was reminded of Sasha's words '_If you cannot defend yourself without your boyfriend helping you, you're not qualified to live_.' The words of Sasha rang in my head allowing her to make her decision

"I have to…" I began lowering her shinai.

"Alright, so let Ayana-chan go now" I said to the woman and the others were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Tell me what you know first and throw away your Shinai" she told me knowing we'd play be her rules.

"Alright…" I said throwing the shinai. However seeing the distraction in throwing the shinai I rushed forward and grabbed it before smacking the woman with it knocking her mask off.

But my strike revealed something shocking as under was a face all too familiar

"It can't be… Tomo?" I said eyes widening seeing that Tomo was the masked culprit.

"Oh. My. God." Julie said.

"No way." Ben said an both Dustin and Kibbles had their mouths open in shocked.

"It was mean of you to trick me Mafuyu-chan" she said with a smile. She then saw our expressions "Huh? Why are you guys so surprised? Oh I guess you thought of me like a pet didn't you?"

This made me flinch at the accusation "You said you would protect me, you even resigned from the kendo club you lived. But you still keep that shinai with you" she said looking to my hand which still held the shinai. "Repayment? You're just lying to yourself" she giggled at my antics.

"What are you talking about?" I said not wanting to believe what she was seeing

"You only became friends with me because you wanted to make my Daddy happy, so mean" she said in her sweet voice as I shook my head in disbelief of her friends words.

"Stop it Tomo, what's wrong with you?" I said really hoping this was a very sick joke.

"Something isn't right here." Dustin said and the others could agree.

"Now tell me, my Mafuyu-chan or Ayana will lose her cute breast" she threatened holding the knife close to Ayana's breast

"No, stop it please" screamed Ayana and Mafuyu felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

"Quite the pathetic little party trick" said a deep voice behind her, she turned to see "Nega Dustin?" He was next to Sasha and Teresa.

"Thought you could make a fool out us?" Sasha said this and she ran down the top of the roof before jumping high into the air twirling his scythe preparing to swing. Nega Dustin flew beside Sasha with a ball of dark energy in his hands.

"Wait, Nega Dustin, Sasha… Tomo's… Stop, Guys Stop" I shouted as Sasha swung her scythe out at his target while Nega Dustin launched his energy ball. 'CLANG' was the sound made when Sasha and Nega Dustin's attacks was blocked when I looked to see the noise her confusion only grew "What's going on?" I asked as I saw that Ayana was blocking both attacks with a chain and disks used by the woman last night.

"Why… why is Ayana-chan?" I said as Sasha elaborated not looking away from her

"It was clear that Tomo-chan would never say things like that to you Mafuyu-chan. This person is only using her to break you and reveal what you know. Tomo-chan was a puppet but this is the puppeteer" Sasha said.

"I knew there was something up with you since I first laid eyes on you Ayana Minase. Or should I say Choreographer." Nega Dustin said.

"Damn. Well it looks as though this show is over" smirked Ayana pulling on Tomo's cloak to dress herself and leave Tomo only in her panties. Ayan's eye's changed to almost a silver color and you could see she had a tongue piercing now, her dress now barely covered her private parts. "I had fun Oribe Mafuyu-chan, if Yamanobe Yuudai hadn't vanished, you guys would still be best friends huh?" she said cheerfully.

"H-How could you? You lied to me" I cried at Ayana

"Oh isn't it the same thing you did to this girl" she said holding a drowsy looking Tomo, unnerving Mafuyu slightly

"**YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MAGNESIUM SLUT**!" Dustin shouted.

"Do not listen to her" advised Teresa walking next to me "She uses her words to confuse people. That is her method" she turned to Sasha.

"Sasha… you'll need…" she said beginning to slide her dress of her shoulders "Very well" Sasha said stopping over and her pulling his head to her breast and suckled from Teresa's breast. "Sasha the Martyr, I give you permission to punish the sinners who know the secret" she said as Sasha taking his soma necessary for battle. After Sasha finished her scar glowed and her eye turned red.

Dustin then activated his Ultimatrix and transformed into an alien resembling Blastmon from Digimon Fusion, but with some difference. He had no cape like Blastmon, His chest composed of hexagon shapes of different colors. From his color down to his mid back were crystal spikes made of different kinds of crystal like diamond, opal, emerald, etc. His face was made of crystal similar to taydanite. His shoulders seemed to be made of the same crystal material but had two crystals jutting out on each, a blue crystal and pink crystal on his right and a yellow crystal and white crystal on his left. His metallic leggings were multicolored as well. His metal boots were of the rainbow, the top of the boots were red, the heels were orange and yellow, and the toe parts ere green, blue and purple. The thigh parts were a mix of yellow blue and pink and covered by plates with a diamond material. His gauntlets were different colored on each arm. The right one was Pink on top and blue on the bottom, while the left one was white on top and yellow on the bottom. Each gauntlet had seven hexagonal gemstones forming a sort of hexagonal pattern, blue, purple and orange gems the right side and a light blue green and yellow gemstones on the left side with a bigger red gemstone on the center, as well as three pink gemstones on the back of his hands. His fingers were the same aqua blue color as his face and shoulders. He had a loincloth with a golden belt with multiple gems on the belt but the buckle had a hexagonal shape. On the belt buckle were four gemstones. The first was a pink gemstone in the shape of an upside down, five-sided diamond similar in appearance to the side view of a Round Brilliant Diamond Cut. Below it was a white gemstone in the shape of an upright five-sided diamond similar in appearance to the side view of a Round Brilliant Diamond Cut. On the right was a blue gemstone with a diamond facet and on the right was a yellow gemstone with the same facet. He also had a tail scales going alongside his tail in multiple colors and tipped with a rainbow colored diamond with golden bars holding it in place. His mouth had sharp fangs and his eyes were multicolored as right was orange on one side and yellow on the other with a red pupil, while the left eye was blue on one side purple on the other with a green pupil. The Ultimatrix Symbol was on the center of his chest.

"**PRISMA**!" Dustin shouted in a booming voice with a somewhat metallic echo.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Prismasapien**

**Given Name: Prisma**

**Prizma is the only one of his kind in existence much, like how Sugilite is the only Crystalsapien in existence. He is an artificial being like the Galvanic Mechamorphs but his origins are unknown. He powers include Crystallokinesis, Crystaline Constructs, ** **Shard Projectiles, E** **xplosive Projectiles, ** **Weapon Manifestation, ** **Regeneration, ** **Body Alteration, ** **Energy Refraction, ** **Energy Redirection, ** **Energy Absorption, ** **Aging Immunity, ** **Heat Resistance, ** **Space Survivability, ** **Enhanced Strength, ** **Enhanced Durability and ** **Enhanced Dexterity.**

**He also has some unique abilities such as Aura Projection, ** **Electrokinesis, ** **Enhanced Strength, ** **Aura Projection, ** **Radiated Pathokinesis, ** **Concussive Blast, ** **Energy Projection, ** **Gemstone Creation, ** **Enhanced Reflexes/Speed, ** **Healing, ** **Resurrection, ** **Phytokinesis, ** **Shield Proficiency, ** **Electrical Interference, ** **Speed of Descent Regulation and even ** **Spin Dash.**

* * *

Ben then activated his Omnitrix and transformed into a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He also has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. He also wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"**BIG CHILL**!" Ben shouted in a raspy ghost-like voice.

* * *

**Alien Database Entry**

**Species Name: Necrofriggian**

**Given Name: Big Chill**

**Necrofriggians are a genderless, insectoid species with wings and antenna that can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving them the appearance of a phantom. Necrofriggians have a blue body with black and white spots on their arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large pale green eyes. They have three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on their ankles. Necrofriggians from Mykdl'dy have much paler skin than Necrofriggians from Kylmyys and they also have blue eyes. Newborn Necrofriggians have an appetite for metal and will first eat the nest, before they instinctively fly to Kylmyys (if they aren't on it already). Mykdl'dy Necrofriggians are known to be devoted to sacred objects, such as a shrine on Mykdl'dy, the desecration of which they see as sacrilege. Necrofriggians breed asexually by laying eggs once every 80 years. They build a nest out of large amounts of metal, from which their egg will hatch, ranging from a few to many.**

**Necrofriggians can exhale ice generating gas or force wind that can either cause ice to form mid air, on a target or targeted area, or turn a target to ice. They are also capable of using their hands and touch to freeze targets or to generate ice constructs. They are also capable of moving or phasing through objects, which they are able to turn to ice if they choose to. In addition, their ability to become intangible allows them to float, levitate and glide. Necrofriggians can fold their wings and antennae forming a hood and a long robe, giving them a phantom-like appearance. Necrofriggians can survive the vacuum of space, extreme heat or cold and underwater.**

**A Necrofriggian's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, such as Ectonurites or other Necrofriggians, as their intangibility cancels out. Necrofriggians are vulnerable to their natural predator, the Psycholeopterran.**

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

"**YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!**" I yelled beyond pissed because Ayana lied to and us.

"Just try it freak. Now it's my turn" said a crazy looking Ayana as she grabbed Tomo's breast and began sucking roughly making her scream out in a mix of pain a pleasure.

"Tomo!" Mafuyu cried out as Sasha readied her scythe

"Her soma will not be as effective so let her go NOW" Sasha shouted.

'_This some is so rich and sweet… and… and_…' she thought as she twisted Tomo's nipple as she sucked making the girl squirm about at her treatment "…So perfect" she said with milk hanging from her lips before throwing her knives at Sasha who blocked them but heard a crack and noticed his scythe had chipped

"Damn it." Sasha said.

"AZ91, Magnesium alloy, it's harder than steel. Is it too exciting for you?" she smirked holding the now panting Tomo

"**SHUT UP GODDAMMIT**!" I shouted as she smiled

"You're so impatient" she said in mock sadness restraining Tomo with her cloak tightly "If you move, I'll light her up!" she threatened to the whimpering Tomo.

"Tomo should we let Sasha, Dustin and Ben suck on your breast too?" she said moving the cloth from her nipple and swirling her finger around it "What should we do? Let's give them some service and show them how cute you are" Ayana giggled as the nipple became erect under the teasing by Ayana before she latched her mouth onto it.

She laughed getting another taste "What delicious soma" once more sucking roughly on Tomo's tit making the girl cry out. Seeing this Sasha slammed her scythe into the ground

"I…Will not… allow you… to do this…**ANYMORE**!" Sasha said as earring glowed. Ayana just chuckled at the empty threat to her

"Our difference is in the quality of soma; what can you do?" she said.

"Using my will, your death will be swift and painful for what you've done and that will make the difference" her earring glowed before breaking "My will to protect will pierce right through you" she said as the top of his scythe glowed red hot.

"It's useless, Useless!" shouted Ayana throwing more knives only to be blocked but breaking the staff part of the scythe but Sasha held out her hand shifting their shape into knives and throwing them back at Ayana. "I can't even feel that, not with that little thing of yours" blocking the knives with a magnesium sword she said holding Tomo in front of her by the chain.

"Time to roast her. **IGNITE**" she called as fire surrounded the two

"Tomo!" shouted Mafuyu "**TREMBLE**!" shouted Sasha as her iron spikes dissolved in the fire making it dissipated.

"She oxidized the iron to eliminate the oxygen?" said Ayana shocked as Big Chill appeared to Tomo and vanished along with her and appeared to Mafuyu.

"Heal!" I said as I used a healing spell on Tomo to restore her energy. Good thing Sparky taught me Kingdom Hearts magic.

"You feeling okay Tomo?" I asked her and she nodded. I then turned my attention to Ayana wanting to kill her once and for all.

"**TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER FUCKER!**" I yelled blasting a multicolored blast of energy at her to knock her off her feet. Sasha then ran towards Ayana.

"It's useless, you can't cut through…" her boast was cut off as Sasha's scythe pierced through her sword and through her the blade jutting out the back. "I-Impossible…" Ayana managed to say through the pain

"You made a mistake threatening my friends, using a highly heated iron your alloy crumbled like clay". I then walked up to Ayana.

"You fuck with the bull you get the horns. You picked the wrong people to piss off bitch." I said with a death glare.

Ayana managed to look up at me with a smirk "Don't think you've won freak." She said pulling the scythe blade out of her body as blood instantly gushed out of the hole the blade made. "We are… the Hierophants, the Twelve Adepts" she said before she spontaneously combusted in blue flames screaming as it happened.

Teresa behind them put her hands together "Amen" with a bowed head ad and Ben and I reverted back to human. We walked towards Mafuyu and Tomo. Tomo managed to recover because of that healing spell. "Tomo, oh thank God you're alright" she said hugging her.

"The battle tonight is won but we have a problem." said Sasha looking down at Tomo.

"Her soma was powerful so she'll be targeted as well from now on, I'm sorry" she said to Mafuyu with a regretful expression.

"Don't worry Tomo, we'll be there for you in case more of them return." I told Tomo and held her hand.

"You live up to the rumors Iron lass." said a voice Sasha remembered from her dark days

"YOU! Gregory! The Qwaser of Gold!" Sasha shouted as the blue flame had formed an eastern cross in the air.

"It seems you have improved yourself over the years, but if you wish to oppose us you will never have a moment of peace again." said the disembodied voice.

"You took the only peace I ever had to begin with bastard. You killed my sister Olja, you even raped me you sick fuck! Ever since that day I swore I would bring you down for what you did." She said as pissed as a hornets nest. We were shocked at hearing this and I was pissed.

"Well let me tell you something pal, you fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us." I said to the one named Gregory.

"Ah! I see you have new friends Sasha! I must say they are quite unique. Answer me this Hogan. Why do you care about someone who has nothing to do with your world? You clearly have no idea what you are up against." As he said this I was shocked about that he knows my identity.

"How the hell do you know Dustin-chan?" said an enraged Sasha

"Oh you'd be surprised. Allow me to introduce you to my newest henchmen. And I think its someone you and your comrades might find familiar Hogan."As the Qwaser of Gold said this, a red portal appeared beside the blue flame and there was one mine and Ben's most hated rival, Albedo. He was a negative version of Ben with a red jacket, red eyes and white hair. On his wrist was a black leather armband with spikes and a faceplate with a red upside down pentagram in the center, it was the Dark Omnitrix.

"Hello everyone. Miss me?" I could not believe my eyes. Why the hell is Albedo here.

"What the fuck are you doing here Albedo? And why are you helping the Qwaser of Gold?" I asked now confused but pissed.

"Simple Hogan. I want revenge against you and your friends. And what better way to do that than side with this world's most powerful Qwaser?" Albedo said with an evil grin.

"Albedo has told me all about you. As well as your friend Benjamin Tennyson. Since Albedo has the Technology to make multiversal travel possible, imagine how much me and my adepts can achieve." Gregory said to me.

"That will never come to pass Gregory. We will be sure to get rid of you and your new lackey." Sasha said.

"Well then till the day we meet then. Hopefully you don't die before that." The flame said before finally vanishing.

"Till next time Hogan!" Albedo said before disappearing in a flash of red light.

* * *

**Later**

After the fight we were at the dorm. We were in Tomo and Mafuyu's room. Me Tomo, Kibbles, Nega Dustin, Mafuyu, Sasha, Teresa, Ben, Julie, Yuri and even Sparky were talking about this situation.

"Albedo is a dangerously intelligent adversary. I informed Kevin, Gwen, Max and even Azmuth about this. I told them that you guys can handle this, even though Gwen and Kevin hesitated." Sparky said.

"Why… why does Tomo have to go through this?" asked Mafuyu stroking Tomo's hair as she sat next to her. "Aren't they after the Icon?" Mafuyu asked Yuri.

"The heretics won't stop till they find it and will use any method to find it Mafuyu-chan. But I have to ask you Mafuyu-chan." she turned to Sasha as she sat on the bed.

"Seeing how things are would you like me to stay here and help protect Tomo-chan, after last night I never want to see a pain look on her face again" she said as I could agree. I don't want to see such pain on her face again.

"Sasha… I think you should stay here. And thank you for this. But did he really rape you?" Mafuyu asked this. Sasha just nodded. I embraced her as she blushed.

"Now that is another reason for me wanting to kill that son of a bitch. And I am really sorry about your sister Olja." I told her as she returned the hug. Kibbles then had a thought.

"Dustin could you, Ben, Julie, Nega Dustin and Yuri-san excuse us? There's something I want to talk to Mafuyu, Tomo, Sasha and Teresa about." I nodded and we left them to discuss whatever it is they want to talk about.

* * *

**Mafuyu's POV**

I was confused that Kibbles wants to talk to me about but I decided to roll with it. "So what is it you want to talk about Kibbles?" I asked Kibbles who had a serious look.

"Look. I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I can tell you guys have feelings for Dustin. And before you girls ask I can smell lust from every one of you. Even you Teresa." Kibbles said as we all blushed. Even Sasha had red on her face. "Well not that I blame you guys. I'll let you in on a secret. I have a kink for polygamy." Kibbles said as we were all now as red as apples.

I decided to talk about my dream from this morning. "Well I'm not gonna lie. I had a wet dream last night where I was strapped to a table with limbs restrained and was wearing an outfit worthy of a BDSM play. And I liked the whole situation. Dustin was sucking my breast like Sasha did to Teresa. And just as he was about to pop my cherry I woke up. It was the best dream I ever had." I said with a serious flush on my face. Teresa then decided to speak up.

"Well when Dustin as Platina sucked on my breasts for soma, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I had to pleasure myself the day after but I still couldn't shake off my lust for him. I wanted him to suckle on me nonstop." Her face was just as red as I am.

Tomo cleared her throat and she confessed as well. "Well, ever since I first laid my eyes on him, I couldn't help but feel my heart soar when I'm near him. He's sweet and kind."Sasha then decided to speak up.

"I feel the same way Tomo. Ever since he put Hana in her place yesterday I felt attracted towards him. He's brave and selfless." Sasha said with a wild blush.

"Well, if you girls like, I don't mind sharing." I huddled with the other girls to talk about this whole idea. After a few minutes we turned to Kibbles and decided to give our answer.

"Well, since we all love the same boy, we decided to agree with this harem thing. And since you are his first love, you'll be the alpha." Kibbles smiled and whispered a plan for tonight. After that we waited for Ben, Nega Dustin and Julie to retire for the night and Kibbles walked to Dustin.

"Hey honey. Can you come with me for just a minute?" Kibbles asked Dustin to which he just nodded.

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

Kibbles lead me to Tomo and Mafuyu's bedroom and I was confused at first. But wen we walked in I was greeted to something that really surprised me. Tomo, Sasha, Teresa and Mafuyu were on the bed butt naked looking at me with bedroom eyes and blushes on their faces. My face was red, my nose was bleeding and my pants got tight in an instant.

"K…Kibbles. What's g-g-going on?" I asked as flustered as all hell while my heart was beating like a running horse. "Well, I had a talk with the girls. We decided to share you. Mafuyu, Tomo, Teresa and Sasha had feelings for you so we planned a night of fun." Kibbles said as she stripped right down to her bare ass. Her tail wagging and she panting with anticipation.

I looked at the girls with a blush still on my face. I just went with it and I stripped down as well. As soon as the girls saw my hard on they were amazed. Kibbles then grabbed my hand and lead me to the bed.

"So…who wants to go first." I asked as Teresa then crawled to me. Kibbles then conjured a box of condoms and placed a sound proofing spell in the room.

I looked at Teresa from her generous breasts down to her gorgeous legs. I latched onto Teresa's left breast and sucked out her soma. She moaned and held my head. Luckily for me I won't kill her if I suck her dry since I'm not a Qwaser. "Oh yes. Suck me dry Dustin-sama." She moaned while Kibbles licked her pussy lips. Teresa moaned even more when Kibbles licked her muff. I sucked until I decided to kiss Teresa. We tongue wrestled until Teresa orgasmed making Kibbles drink every last drop. I then placed a condom on for obvious reasons and decided to do the deed.

"Teresa, this might hurt but I'll as gentle as possible." Teresa nodded and I pushed into her folds and I then stopped when I felt her hymen. Before I moved any further I looked at Teresa who nodded me to continue. I pushed and the I finally took her v-card. She gasped and held me tight. I decided to give her a breather before she asked me to continue. I went slow at first but went a little faster as I progressed. I then sucked on her breasts again and after a minute we finally reached our peaks. I pulled out of Teresa and laude her down.

Tomo then decided to go next and I put on another condom. Tomo grabbed my face and she kissed me with such passion. As we kissed Mafuyu sucked on Tomo's left breast making Tomo moan. "Ma…Mafuyu…what are you…ahh." Tomo moaned as Mafuyu sucked her soma.

"Wow Tomo. You really are sweet." Mafuyu said so I decided to taste for myself. Tomo moaned from this. "Oh Dustin-kun. Drink until you can't drink no more." She moaned as I sucked on her huge milk jugs. After a short minute of sucking her off I decided to go for the gold. Tomo was underneath me with a blush on her face. I pushed inside her and I eventually took her virginity. I gave her the time to calm down until she begged me to continue. While I boned Tomo, Mafuyu was occupied with Kibbles while Sasha tended to Teresa. After a short while we orgasmed at once. I pulled out of Tomo and Mafuyu went to me next.

I looked at Mafuyu and admired her beauty. She may have average breasts but she was still beautiful. I put on yet another condom and made out with Mafuyu. While I was frenching her Kibbles whispered to me of that dream she had and told me about making that fantasy come true. I nodded and with that snap of her fingers she was in the exact outfit she wore in her dream and I used my tentacles to restrain her, but she didn't freak out since I told her about my powers and family since the first day of school.

I sucked on her nipples and I plunged my rod into her lower lips and eventually I took her v-card. I gave her the time to calm down until she gave me the okay to continue. I went slow as I sucked her breasts and drank her soma. "Dreams do come true." Mafuyu said in bliss. After a minute of boning her we reach our climax. Mafuyu then kissed me and looked at me and Kibbles. "Thank you for making my dream come true." Mafuyu said.

Sasha then came to me and I placed on a new condom. Sasha told me to lay down and when I did I saw she wanted to go cowgirl style. She then sunk her self onto my hard rod and she was tight, despite having been raped by that gold Qwaser. She then bounced on my shaft as I played with her jugs. I sucked on her right nipple causing Sasha to moan. As I fucked Sasha, Kibbles had both her breasts sucked, Mafuyu sucking her right and Tomo sucking her left. Teresa was scissoring Kibbles while she twirled her own nipples. Tomo and Mafuyu were shocked that Kibbles was lactating but she told them she was never pregnant and is not now. After a good minute of fucking we reached our climax and Sasha laid down on top of me. Kibbles and Teresa both climaxed as well and finally it was Kibbles turn.

Kibbles came to me as I placed yet another condom and Kibbles got on her hands and knees, presenting me a good look at her pussy. She wagged her tail and panted like a bitch in heat. "You always like doggy style Kibbles." I said as I got behind her and stuck my shaft into her love tunnel. I mounted on her while grabbing her huge titties and kissing her neck. While I was fucking Kibbles, Tomo and Mafuyu were in a sixty-nine position as well as Teresa and Sasha. We kept at it until we all reached our limits. And finally we were all spent. I laid down with Tomo clinging onto my right arm, Mafuyu clinging to my left arm, Teresa laying on my right chest while Sasha was laying on my left chest and Kibble laying behind Tomo while hugging behind her.

* * *

**Next Day**

"What? You're living together?" said a shocked Miyuri the next morning as Mafuyu had told them when someone asked him

"Dustin has a harem?" Hana asked shocked.

"Why did it turn out like this?" she slammed her hands on the table for emphasis.

"Well Sasha needed a place to stay and we offered it to her, that's all. And the harem thing was Kibbles' idea" said a slightly nervous Mafuyu with Tomo smiling behind her.

"But why? I could've asked Kibbles to join this harem" Miyuri said looking to Kibbles who gave a small smile.

"Maybe If you clean up your act, I'll consider you joining." Kibbles said making Miyuri's eye twitch.

* * *

**No POV**

In another office in the school the priest was on the phone "Yes… the heretics took our bait as we expected. Alright just as you say" he said into the phone.

While currently heading to Japan on a boat a small blonde haired girl was talking to a coffin "Mama, we're almost in Japan, I can't wait. When we get there, how should we play?"


End file.
